The Love of the WWF
by David1
Summary: The Story about the most disfuctunal family of TV. Vince and the McMahons. Hope u enjoy
1. Trish proving her love

?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Trish Proving Her Love  
  
In the back of Mr McMahon's luxury limousine, Trish and Vince were sitting talking about what they could do on Raw. Vince had an idea but never told Trish about it. Later that night after the Undertaker and Kane versus Triple H and Big Show match which Kane and Taker won. Trish & Vince came down to the ring the fans awaiting the big moment. Vince took Trish's coat off and they began to talk to each other. Then Vince picked up the microphone and said "Tonight, Trish you will prove your love for me." Trish nodding her head. Vince called down Steven Richards and told him to get some custard in a bowl. Steven Richards laid down the bowl of custard and told Trish to eat it. She lifted it up then Vince told her to get it back down and eat it on your hands and knees. She started, and then Austin's music came on.  
Vince McMahon and Steven Richards got out the ring but Trish was still in the ring, Stone Cold Stunner to Trish. Then at the top of the ramp The Rock stood awaiting Stone Cold, but instead he done the Rock Bottom to Vince on the ramp. When Vince was still lying there The Rock got attacked from behind with a steel chair. It was Commissioner Regal. Vince and Trish ran out to their limo when they got there, there were two unexpected guests inside.   
It was Shane and Stephanie; they both leapt at Vince & Trish. Shane attacked Vince and Stephanie attacked Trish. Regal tried to break them up but the Rock hit him with a steel chair. Later when Vince and Trish were in their Locker Room. Both Vince and Trish wanted a match against Shane and Steph. Vince made a 6-Man Tag Team match for Smackdown. It was Vince, Trish and William Regal versus Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon and the Rock. After Raw went off air Vince & Trish ran to the limo and made a fast getaway. When Smackdown went on air Vince came down to address the fans. Vince came down and told the fans to expect anything tonight.  
Backstage, Vince and Trish were laughing with a pair of handcuffs in their hands. Just after the Hardcore title match between Big Show and Billy Gunn. Which Big Show won it with nine other people trying to get the title. He retained the title by pinning Crash. After a chokeslam through a Trash Can. Vince and Trish made there way down to the ring. Getting ready for the match. 


	2. The Big Match

Chapter 2  
The Big Match  
  
As William Regal came down to the ring, The Rock's music came on and then he ran after Regal. The Rock hit Regal with a steel chair. Shane & Stephanie followed him. They ran to the ring as Vince and Trish rolled out. Still with the handcuffs in hand. Vince picked up a microphone and told the people that he was going to Handcuff Shane to a cage tonight. The fans were amazed as Vince made the match inside a 15ft unforgiving steel cage. All of them entered the ring and immediately it was a total brawl. The Rock going for Regal, Vince was taking it to his son. Stephanie was pulling Trish's hair and she took the handcuffs from Trish and she was trying to handcuff her to the cage, finally she got her handcuffed to the cage. Stephanie kept on slapping and kicking Trish while she was tied up. Shane and The Rock double-teamed Vince and handcuffed him to the side of the cage and kept on kicking Vince. The Rock rolled out the ring with Regal following him, The Rock got a Chair and hit Regal with it. Blood was surrounding Regal outside the ring but inside the ring was a different story.  
In the ring The Rock passed the chair to Shane and he hit Vince right in the face. Shane, Stephanie and The Rock went out the ring after they had won. Regal ran at The Rock outside the ring and Rocky laid the chair down. The Rock done a spinebuster onto it. The Rock walked away from Shane & Stephanie as they were celebrating at the top of the ramp as Smackdown went off air.   
On Raw Vince was talking to a mysterious man, no-one knew who he was. Vince said you know what to do. The man nodded his head. The Rock backstage was talking to Austin about Debra and who's responsibility she really was. Later that night it would be Stone Cold & The Rock versus Vince and William Regal. Also a fatal 4-way for the Women's Title pitting Ivory, Lita, Stephanie and Trish Stratus. The Rock was getting ready for the match against Vince and Regal, as he got attacked by someone in black with a sledgehammer. He took off his mask and it was Triple H. As he was trash talking to The Rock, The Undertaker came in and hit HHH with a chair right to the skull.   
When Vince walked down to the ring he announced if Stone Cold doesn't get a partner in fifteen minutes it'll be a handicap match. Backstage, Stone Cold found The Undertaker walking about. Austin asked him if he would be his partner tonight. The Undertaker said yes. It was time for the fatal 4-way. Everyone came down and started going for Ivory. Stephanie turned on Trish and they both scratched and tried to take control of the match. Lita was taking it to Ivory, she was in the turnbuckle. Lita just did a Hurracanrana from the top rope. As Trish and Steph went outside the ring, inside the ring Lita hit Ivory with a moonsault and got the cover. After the bell had rung Trish and Stephanie were still fighting outside the ring.   



	3. Stephanie versus Trish Stratus

Chapter 3  
Stephanie versus Trish Stratus  
  
After Stephanie went backstage and was not happy. She demanded a match against Trish. Regal said she would get her at Wrestlemania and on Smackdown it will be Shane and Stephanie versus Vince and Trish, it will be a Tag Team Table match. They must put one member of the opposite team through a table to win the match, if Trish and Vince win, Trish gets to choose the stipulation. If Stephanie and Shane win, Stephanie gets to choose the stipulation. Its a bit like the Stone Cold and Triple H feud.  
The Rock was in a match with the Intercontinental champion against William Regal and Rikishi. In the match the Big Show came down and stood at the bottom of the ramp. The Rock done the Rock Bottom to William Regal. The Rock was about to do The Peoples Elbow but as he bounced off the ropes he hit the referee down. the Big Show came in and grabbed The Rock by his throat and did The Showstopper to him. Which Regal took advantage of and pinned The Rock. Just before Raw went off air Stephanie and Shane were talking about the table match and they had an idea.  
Just before the Tag Team Table match Stephanie told the fans that she and Shane would win the match and she would go onto Wrestlemania and face Trish in the Stipulation of her choice. Shane was limping his way down to the ring, he told her that he couldn't compete tonight but he has a partner for Stephanie. He pointed to the ramp as The Dudley Boyz music came on it was Buh Buh Ray Dudley. He agreed to compete with Stephanie. Vince and Trish made there way down to the ring. By the look of their faces they didn't look too happy, The match started and almost immediately. Buh Buh went out to get a table. As Stephanie was getting hit by Trish, he pushed the table into the ring and Vince kicked him back out of the ring. Trish set the table up and she put Stephanie next to it and tried to suplex her through it, but Stephanie reversed it and went the opposite way. Buh Buh went in the ring as he left Vince flat outside the ring. As D'Von came to the ring, Stephanie distracted the referee. D'Von put Trish on his shoulders and D'Von rolled out the ring, and got another table. Buh Buh Ray and Stephanie had won the match but after the match, Buh Buh Ray put Stephanie through a table as Triple H ran down to the ring and done the Pedigree to D'Von and Buh Buh Ray. The carnage was left in the ring but Triple H was still too late to safe his wife Stephanie.   
The following week on Raw Stephanie told the fans what the stipulation was, it was a Leather Strap match. This is going to be a Slobber Knocker said J.R. Trish ran to the ring with a strap in hand and started hitting Stephanie in the back with it. Regal ran down to the ring to get Trish off her. Trish walked up the ramp gracefully then got a microphone and said that was just a sample of what I am going to you at Wrestlemania. 


	4. Wrestlemania

Wrestlemania  
Chapter 4  
  
Backstage, just before Stephanie McMahon's match against Trish. Vince was talking to Earl Hebner and he told him not to count for Stephanie. But Earl Hebner told him that he wouldn't do that and walked away in a rage. The match had started and both women smacked each other with the leather belt. Just after about six minutes into the match. Triple H came in, he ran into the ring and Trish was trying to pin Stephanie but Triple H pulled Trish off her then done a pedigree then Stephanie touched all four turnbuckles to win the match.   
Trish walked out in a rage and thirty minutes later she went backstage looking for Stephanie with a steel chair. When Trish found her she smacked her across the back as Stephanie lay down in the middle of her locker room. Triple H came in and he stared down at Steph but he was too busy looking at Trish to take action. Later on before the main event Vince glared at the T.V screen as he saw Trish talking to his son Shane. Trish walked into Vince's room and she told him that he was not a good father and then she slapped him.  
Shane was outside the locker room and he walked Trish to his limo, they kissed right in front of the camera just to humiliate Vince. Vince was angry he knocked the plant of the T.V. he came out to the ring and he sat next to Paul Heyman and J.R. Vince was talking about the nerve of Shane and about Texas. J.R was starting to get enough of Vince and he walked out of the commentary table and hit Vince. Shane came down and started helping kick him in. Stone Cold came down and hit Shane and J.R to the ground. The Rock then came down and hit Stone Cold and Vince. Stone Cold got rolled into the ring and the main event for Wrestlemania 2001 had begun.   
The Rock dominated the entire match, then The Rock hit the Rock Bottom. Vince went up on the apron and distracted the referee. The Rock punched Vince off the apron, then he turned round and got a Stone Cold Stunner then the three count.  
After the match Stone Cold headed up the ramp then The Rock chased Austin with a steel chair in hand. He hit Austin with it a few times then Triple H came down and hit The Rock with a sledgehammer. Vince, Stone Cold and Triple H were all kicking the Rock, but then The Undertaker and Kane came down and started beating the hell out of them. Then The Rock got up and started helping Kane and The Undertaker. Vince, Triple H and Stone Cold were down as the fans cheered because of the new alliance of The Undertaker, Kane and The Rock. William Regal looked at the carnage and made a match for Raw it was Vince, Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin versus The Rock, The Undertaker and Kane in a no-disqualification six-man tag match. Wrestlemania went off air as The Rock, Taker and Kane were standing on the ramp.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
